


where you are is home

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: a soft and quiet evening for two galra mates





	where you are is home

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i saw them interact in s8 and was like "well fuck heres ANOTHER rarepair for me to cry about". 
> 
> its the first time i've ever written in present tense so if you see a mistake .... my bad lmao. 
> 
> thank you to [boot](https://twitter.com/aroundab00t) for beta reading this for me and being super awesome and helpful!!

Keith sighs, pressing his right hand against the biolock and stepping into their rooms when the door slides open. He reaches up and rubs his temple. His eyes slip shut as he wills away the migraine slowly throbbing behind them.

Sirius looks up from his spot on the couch, tail wagging as he lets out a soft  _ boof  _ of happiness.

Keith grins, reaching out and rubbing the wolf behind his ears lovingly. “Were you a good boy today? Hmm?”

Sirius lets out a soft noise, one that Keith can only assume is an agreement. Another voice pipes up from behind him, “He most certainly was not. Not only did he not eat his dinner, but he also decided that it would be a good idea to teleport directly into my meeting when I was working late.”

Keith looks back, smiling at the disgruntled look on Lahn’s face as he struggles the clasps on his bracer. The majority of his armor is already off. His chest plate rests against the wall beside his boots. Keith meets him in the doorway. His hand replaces Lahn’s on the stuck hook, and he undoes the buckle for him.

The piece falls to the ground between them and Keith pushes himself up onto his toes to press a soft kiss to Lahn’s the galra’s mouth. He grumbles slightly but relents, hand coming up to cup Keith’s cheek and trace the scar there lovingly. Keith’s own hand reaches up to comb through the soft patch of fur on Lahn’s face, grinning when the galra lets out a soft  _ chirrup  _ of affection.

Keith laughs a little at the way his mate’s eyes close when he doesn’t stop. Lahn let out a playful growl at the sound, holding Keith tighter as he moves in to nuzzle against his temple and press a kiss there.

Sirius looks up at them from the couch, and whines softly to bring the attention back to him. Lahn peeks at the wolf through hooded eyes and pins him with a hard look before he breaks and grins.

Lahn pulls Keith into their kitchen and sits him down at the table, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand. He goes to their refrigerator and pulls out a container of leftovers from their dinner the previous night.

As he heats up their meal in a skillet he looks over his shoulder. Keith has his elbows braced on the edge of the table and is still rubbing his temples lightly.

“How was your day,  _ hubibi _ ? Do you need something for your head?”

Keith smiles at his mate’s concern before waving him off.

“It was good for the most part. Just at the end. Commander Vruk decided that he wants to reestablish the Kral Zera and fight me for the honor of being the Galra Emperor.”

Lahn snorts. 

Vruk is a short and squat galra, more suited for office work then actually commanding anyone. The thought of him fighting Keith - the former Red  _ and  _ Black Paladin of Voltron, senior member of the Blade of Marmora - is enough to put a smile on Lahn’s face.

Once the food is sufficiently warmed through he plates it. Lahn sets one in front of Keith before sitting across from him.   
  
Keith smiles at him for a moment before he digs in, making soft noises of pleasure at the taste. A soft smile curls at the corners of Lahn’s mouth as he observes. Between the two of them Lahn has much more experience cooking, and it never fails to make him puff up a little with pride when he sees Keith eat his food.

They’re quiet for the duration of their meal, even when Sirius pads in and sits beside Keith to silently beg for scraps. Keith gives him a disapproving look for a moment before his face breaks into a smile. He glances at Lahn and looks ready to drop a few pieces of steak on the floor. The galra huffs, giving his mate and their dog the Look™.

“He’s never going to learn manners if you keep feeding him off the table.”

Keith pouts and pulls his hand back from the edge. The wolf shoots Lahn a look of his own, ears pressed back against his head as he plops down onto the floor, ready to snap up anything that falls.       

After they finish their food Keith stands and grabs the plates and stacks them in his right hand, pausing when Lahn grabs his free wrist and brings it close. He runs his nose along the line of it, growling low in his throat as he scents him. Keith blushes and leans in close to press a kiss to the top of Lahn’s head

He goes to the sink and washes the dishes quickly, placing them on the rack to dry. Lahn stands and meets Keith at the sink. He wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, and his chin rests briefly on Keith’s shoulder before he nuzzles the soft skin behind Keith’s ear.

“Let’s go to bed.”   


Keith nods and lets himself be led into their room. Sirius is already there, curled into a ball at the foot of their bed. His tail begins to wag when he sees his parents.   

Lahn removes his shirt, rolling his shoulders and revealing smooth, purple skin. Keith hums appreciatively at the sight of his bare chest. Lahn’s torso is dotted with various scars and marks from his time in the military. Even though he’s no longer in the field he’s kept a rigorous lifestyle, and it shows in his thickly muscled upper body.

The galra grins when he notices Keith’s staring. He leans in close to nuzzle Keith’s cheek before sliding into their bed. Keith completes his own nighttime routine; removing his suit, washing his face, and tying his hair into a loose bun before joining Lahn under the sheets.

He crowds against Keith immediately, purrs rumbling through his chest as he moves between the cradle of Keith’s thighs. Keith huffs playfully, pretending to be annoyed for only a moment before his hand finds the tight braid at the back of Lahn’s head. His fingers are quick and gentle as they pick apart the style, making sure to tie it back in a tail once it’s been freed.

Lahn hates sleeping with the braids in; he claims it gives him a headache whenever he sleeps on them. 

Keith thinks Lahn just wants him to play with his hair. 

Either way, he’s happy to oblige his mate.

Lahn rubs his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and lays a soft kiss to the scarred skin that signifies their bondmark. Keith smiles. His fingers touch the matching mark on his mate’s neck before they travel to Lahn’s face, tracing the markings on his cheeks.

The lights dim with a quick word and as darkness descends on the room Keith sighs happily. The throbbing behind his eyes has been dissipating since he came home, leaving his clear-headed at last, and laying with Lahn in his arms and Sirius at their feet is the only place he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i like the idea of keihn (i guess that's their ship name lmao) so i might write some more of them, but who knows lol.


End file.
